viaje al pasado
by Valentina504
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic asi que estoy habierta a cualquier critica. Bulma armo una maquina del tiempo y trunks,vegeta,goku,goten y gohan viajan por accidente hasta el tiempo en que el planeta vegeta todavía existía pero ¿ellos podrán volver a su tiempo?
1. viaje al pasado

VIAJE AL PASADO

 **primero yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje sono Akira Toriyama**

Ya habían pasado pasado 3 años desde la pelea con el poderoso Majin Boo, todo el mundo estaba en paz,pero esa paz no va a duran tanto tiempo.

Goku,Goten y Gohan, se dirigían a la corporación capsule,para ver la maquina del tiempo que había creado Bulma.

Goku: bien ya llegamos-dijo Goku mirando la corporación capsule-

Gohan: papá ¿estará el señor piccolo?

Goku: no lo se Gohan

Goten: si no esta igual la pasaremos bien-dijo goten mirando a su hermano-

Goku,Gohan y Goten entran a la corporación capsule.

Bulma:¡me alegro de que hayan venido tan pronto!-dijo sonriendo-

Goku: es que estamos ansiosos de conocer esa maquina del tiempo

Bulma: ah me legr...

Vegeta: Kakarotto,a que demonios as venido insecto-dijo interrumpiendo a Bulma molesto

Bulma:¡no empieces Vegeta!-dijo en forma de reproche-

Vegeta:¡soy el príncipe de los Saiyajins!y...

Goku: tranquilo Vegeta,no hay necesidad de gritar-interrumpió-

Vegeta: maldito Kakaroto. Ya di para que vienes

Bulma: bueno ya basta, yo los invite para que vean y conozcan la maquina del tiempo, así que mejor vamos a conocerla-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la maquina-

Cuando todos llegan a la habitación donde se encontraba la Maquina del Tiempo la vieron asombrados .

Goku: Nunca vi una maquina tan grande, estoy sorprendido.

Vegeta: ¡Basta de tonterías y probemos la maldita Maquina de una vez así se largan!.

Goten: ¿señora Bulma,donde esta Trunks?.

Bulma: esta en la cámara de gravedad

Goten: ¿Puedo ir?

Bulma: ¡Claro si! pero primero pide permiso a tu padre.

Goku: ¡Claro Goten ve a buscarlo así después probaremos la maquina!

15 Minutos después todos se fueron a comer en la gran cocina de Bulma.

Goku: Bulgmag estag am am am, muyg rico.-dijo Goku comiendo-

Vegeta: insecto traga antes de hablar.

Bulma: Oh gracias Goku.

Mientras tanto en la cámara de gravedad...

Goten: Trunks probemos la Maquina del Tiempo.

Trunks: ¡Claro Goten!.

Goten y Trunks salen discretamente asta la maquina del tiempo.

Trunks: Listo, sube.-dijo aciendole señas a Goten-

Goten: ¡¿Como se enciende esto?!-pregunto curioso

Trunks: aquí en el tablero dice elije una fecha. um... pon 53 años atrás.

Goten: ¿porqué 53 años?

Trunks: porque es el primer número que se me ocurrió

Goten: Claro- dijo asintiendo-¡Listo!.

Trunks: Oh se esta comenzando a mover.-temblaba la nave-

Goten: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.

-En el comedor-

Gohan: ¿Y ese ruido?.

Bulma: ¡Es la Maquina del Tiempo!.

Vegeta: ¡¿Que?!.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta, Goku y Gohan, detengan a la Maquina del Tiempo!.

Goku: !ya vamos¡

-en la maquine del tiempo-

Goten y Trunks: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Llegaron vegeta,goku y gohan. Goku sube a la ventana,vegeta al techo y Gohan por la parte de atras de la maquina, y cuando Bulma llega,todos ya habían desaparecido.

Bulma: ¡oh no!

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks han sido transportados al pasado pero ¿a que época se sera?


	2. planeta vegeta

**Primero yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje sono Akira Toriyama**

 **hola perdón por las fata de ortografía del capitulo anterior espero que les guste este capitulo aunque me parece que va a estar mejor el tercero espero que les guste :)**

 **CAPITULO 2:PLANETA VEGETA.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, han sido transportados al pasado, ¿Que época sera?.**

Cuando miraron por la ventana el paisaje era de colores rojizos y casi todos no conocían el lugar

 **Goku: ¿Que época sera esta?.No conozco este lugar.**

 **Vegeta: Según la Maquina del Tiempo estamos 53 años al pasado.**

 **Gohan: ¡¿Que?!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Si! Con solo ver el paisaje reconozco este lugar.**

 **Goku: ¿Porque te alegras Vegeta? Y que ¿es un planeta que conquistaste?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Estupido Kakarotto, no ves que el Planeta Vegeta todavía no a sido destruido!**

 **Goku: ¡Enserio!.- dijo Goku sorprendido-**

 **Goten: Genial** **tendré la oportunidad de conocer a mi abuelo**

 **Gohan: ¿A mi abuelo?.**

 **Goku: Si. Es cierto es una gran oportunidad ya que ni yo lo conozco.**

 **Gohan: Si,por fin podre conocer a mi abuelo!**

 **Goten: ¿El nos podrá entrenar?.**

 **Goku: ¡Claro que si!.**

 **Trunks: ¡Y a mi abuelo también!,pero ¿Como se llama papá?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Rey Vegeta!.**

 **Trunks: Como tu? Por el te pusieron tu nombre.**

 **Vegeta: A si es.**

 **Goku: Bueno vayamos.**

TODOS TELETRANSPORTANDOSE

 **Goku: ¿A qui es? ¿Este el lugar Vegeta?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Si Kakarotto, hemos llegado!.-dijo mirando con una sonrisa de lado al ver su viejo hogar.**

 **Gohan: ¡Si por fin!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Vengan vayamos al palacio!.**

5 minutos después.

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Malditos donde esta mi hijo?!**

 **Soldado Saiyajin: Su majestad aun no a llegado de la Nave del Lord Freezer.**

 **Vegeta: ¡No es cierto padre, aquí estoy!.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Hum tu no eres mi hijo ¡Mi hijo tiene 6 años!.**

 **Goku: Hola.- dijo sonriendo al rey-**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y este quien es?.**

 **Vegeta: Es Kakarotto, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, hay algo muy importante de que decirte.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Quien eres y porque te pareces a mi y mi hijo?.**

 **Vegeta: En realidad nosotros vinimos del futuro.y el niño de 6 años que tu tienes, soy yo.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Que?!.Eso es imposible.**

 **Vegeta: Si es verdad, y dentro de una semana todos los Saiyajins se extinguirán.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Eso es imposible también, pero ¿Como?.**

 **Vegeta: El malvado de Freezer, sera el responsable de nuestra extinción .**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Pero si Freezer nos dejo extintos como es que tu estas vivo y vienes del futuro?.**

 **Vegeta: Yo soy parte de un grupo de Saiyajins sobrevivientes.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y quienes son?-dijo mirando a los mitad saiyajin-**

 **Vegeta: Yo, Kakarotto es el que al lado mio, el de atrás es tu nieto Trunks, y los dos de haya son Gohan y Goten son hermanos y son hijos de Kakarotto, los otros quedaron son otras guerreros de élite pero, Turles esta asesinado, Paragus esta asesinado, Broly esta asesinado, Raditz hermano de Kakarotto esta asesinado, Nappa esta asesinado y Tarble mi hermano no tengo idea de que es de el.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Porque tanto asesinados?¿y quien es Tarble?.**

 **Vegeta: Mira padre yo soy bueno ahora, asesine a los que querían destruir la tierra.Y Tarble es mi esmano menor**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Eres bueno!, ¿Porque eres bueno?.**

 **Vegeta: Es que tengo una familia mi esposa Bulma y mi hijo Trunks, entonces seré bueno de ahora en adelante.-dijo mirando a Trunks**

 **Rey Vegeta: Hola Trunks.¿Porque tiene el pelo lila?-dijo poniendose a su altura**

 **Trunks: Hola abuelo.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Padre ese maldito de Freezer...**

 **Vegeta: ¡Hola!.-dijo al escuchar a su yo pasado-**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Tu quien eres y porque te pareces a mi?- dijo poniéndose en posión de batalla**

 **Vegeta: Claro que si me perezco a ti porque soy tu.**

Así también Vegeta le contó a su yo pasado como es que llego, luego de varios intentos fallidos de que el crea lo que sucedió , convencer al niño de los que pasaba no era fasil hasta que le contó algo que solo el sabia de si mismo. Aunque aun no estaba bien seguro debido a lo de la maquina del tiempo. Decidió creerle

* * *

HOLA CHICOS SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y HACA LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE LO QUE VA A PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :)  
Trunks empieza a entrenar con su abuelo, y Vegeta del Pasado esta ideando un plan hacia Trunks. Próximo Capitulo: La Raza Saiyajin esta a Salvo.


	3. la raza esta asalvo

**Capitulo 3: La Raza Saiyajin esta a Salvo.  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: Pero eso de una maquina del tiempo me sigue pareciendo algo extraño.  
**

 **Vegeta: El punto es que nosotros vinimos del Futuro y...** (antes de que termine la oración) **  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: y ¿Cuantos Planetas conquistamos?.  
**

 **Vegeta: ¡Ninguno! y...** (otra vez es interrumpido por si mismo) **  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Porque?.  
**

 **Vegeta: La Raza Saiyajin sera exterminada eso quería decir así que calla y déjame hablar.  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Pero eso es imposible!, nosotros somos la raza mas poderosa del universo!.  
**

 **Vegeta: Fuimos exterminados por el traidor de Freezer.  
**

 **Goku: A si que vinimos a advertirles, para si puedan estar más alerta.** (dijo poniéndose serio con la mirada) **  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Y este quien es?** (pregunto mirando a Goku con su mirada de desconfianza) **  
**

**Vegeta: Este maldito insecto se llama Kakarotto.  
**

 **Goku: wo tus gestos sino cambiaron mucho por lo que veo Vegeta. ¡Bueno Gohan,Goten, es tiempo de conocer a su abuelo!.  
**

 **Gohan: ¡Por fin!.  
**

 **Goten: ¿Como sera?.  
**

 **Goku: No lo se, no lo conozco, ¿Vegeta, conoces a mi padre?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Si Kakarotto!, se llama Bardock y es un guerrero de élite probablemente esta conquistando algún planeta.** (respondió con un poco de indiferencia)

 **Goku: ¿Y ahora donde esta?.** (miro a Vegeta) **  
**

 **Vegeta: Padre, ¿Donde esta un tal soldado Bardock?.  
**

 **Rey Vegeta: Conquistando al Planeta Daysok.  
**

 **Vegeta: Lo siento Kakarotto, pero tu padre todavía no ha llegado de su misión.  
**

 **Goku: ¿En donde esta?.**

 **Vegeta: Esta conquistando Planetas no escuchaste.**

 **Goku: Ah.  
**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Bueno Trunks es hora de entrenar! Quiero ver como peleas.  
**

 **Trunks: ¡Por fin!.** (dijo sonriendo a su abuelo)

 ****

 **Cuando llegaron el salón de entrenamiento todos miraban al pequeño pelilila,pues no era normal ver a una niño con ese color en el pelo y mucho menos con el rey que sorprendentemente no le importaba. Mientras tanto el niño** **estaba pensando en el ataque que le iba a mostrar a su lo quería impresionar.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Trunks muéstrame lo que tienes.  
Trunks: ¡Jajaja!, tengo muchas técnicas, la primera que te mostrare es el "Kame-Hame-Ha".  
Rey Vegeta: No conozco esa técnica, muestramela.  
Trunks: Primero tienes que concentrar todo tu "Ki", en esta parte donde están ubicadas mis dos manos.**(dijo concentrándose en que le saga bien la técnica) **  
Rey Vegeta: ¡Esta bien!.** (estaba muy atento a las indicaciones y movimientos de su nieto) **  
Trunks: Y dices: "¡Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!".  
**

 **Trunks logra hacer el "Kame-Hame-Ha" tal como lo planeado volando una pared de la sala de entrenamiento.  
Rey Vegeta: Ahora es mi turno "¡Kame-Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.El Rey Vegeta logra hacer el "Kame-Hame-Ha" perfecta mente"  
**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Nappa a ese niño llamado Trunks, quiero que lo asesines!** (Vegeta del Pasado, hablando silenciosamente con Nappa).

 ** **Nappa: ¿Porque?.**** (dijo mirando a Trunks que peleaba perfectamente tal cual como el príncipe pues también eran bastantes parecidos)

 ** **Vegeta del Pasado: Porque mi padre le esta prestando más atención que a que vengo entreno con el,pero por ese niño me esta ignorando.**** (sus mejillas estaban tornándose rojas por la verguenza que sentía al tener celos de otro niño que no conoce)

 ** **Nappa: ¡Esta bien príncipe!.  
****

 ** **Vegeta del Pasado: Cuando termine de entrenar con mi padre lo atacamos entiendes ya tengo un plan.  
****

 ** **Nappa: ¡Claro! Como usted diga.****

Mientras tanto en la Tierra. ** **  
****

 ** **Milk: ¡Quiero a mi Gohan, a mi Goten y a Goku!.  
****

 ** **Bulma: ¡Estoy haciendo todo los posible Milk!.**** (dijo tratando de tranquilizarla porque estaba a punto de exaltarse)

 ** **Piccoro: Bulma, ¿Has hecho otra Maquina del Tiempo?.  
****

 ** **Bulma: No, pero me pondré las manos a la obra para crear otra y traerlos lo antes posible.****

En el Planeta Vegeta. ** **  
****

 ** **Trunks: ¿Abuelo te muestro, una transformación muy poderosa?.  
****

 ** **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y como se llama?.  
****

 ** **Trunks: ¡Ssj!.  
****

 ** **Rey Vegeta: ¿Ssj?, ¿Tu eres el Super Saiyajin Legendario?¿pero como es posible?  
****

 ** **Trunks: No, yo no soy el Super Saiyajin Legendario, porque no puedo transformarme en Ssj-2 ni en Ssj-3, el señor Goku si puede en Ssj, Ssj-2 y Ssj-3, y también el señor Gohan en Ssj y Ssj-2, mi padre Vegeta también puede en Ssj y Ssj-2.  
****

 ** **Rey Vegeta: ¿A caso no sera ese tal Goku, el Super Saiyajin Legendario?.  
****

 ** **Trunks: Podría ser, pero ahora te mostrare mi transformación,¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**** (Trunks logra transformarse en Ssj). ** **  
****

 ** **Nappa: ¡¿Oh que le sucedió al niño?!.  
****

 ** **Vegeta del Pasado: No lo se pero ahora es mucho mas poderoso que antes.**** (como es posible se decía en su cabeza) ** **  
****

 ** **Nappa: ¿A caso es niño no sera el Super Saiyajin Legendario?  
****

 ** **Vegeta del Pasado: No lo se, pero nunca he visto esa transformación Saiyajin, si no que solo se leyendas sobre ese tipo de transformaciones y del Super Saiyajin Legendario.****

 ** **Adelanto:  
Trunks logra transformarse en Ssj y Vegeta del Pasado empieza a tener celos hacia el sin saber que es su hijo, y Bardock el padre de goku por fin llega de su misión. Próximo Capitulo: Los Rivales.****

 ** **_**** hola quiero hacer una aclaración

1°-bulma hace otra maquina de tiempo para traerlos otra vez. Bueno esto lo hago para hacer lo un poco más largo al final y tener más capítulos.

2°Bardock seria un guerrero o un soldado. porfavor déjenloen los comentarios

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO :) NOS VEMOS


	4. Los Rivales

****Capitulo 4: Los Rivales.****

Vegeta del pasado ya le había contado se plan a Nappa y estaban a punto de ejecutarlo

 **Vegeta del Pasado: Tienes que tener cuidado cuando luches contra ese niñ muy fuerte y si ese era el Ssj hay que tener cuidado.**

 **Nappa: ¡Ja!, yo soy un Saiyajin de clase alta, así que no tardare tanto en asesinarlo va a ser una muerte rápida.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: Espero que sea así, por las dudas yo estaré ahí si fallas yo iré a** **asesinarlo.** (dijo con un tono de superioridad)

 **Nappa: Señor Vegeta no se preocupe yo no fallare lo aseguro.**

(una hora y media después).

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Trunks, entrena muy duro, así podrás conseguir la transformación Ssj-2 y Ssj-3!.**

 **Trunks: ¡Ja! ¡Si!, entrenare mur prometo.**

 **Nappa: Oye** **niño.** (dijo haciendo señas)

 **Trunks: ¿Yo?.**

 **Nappa: ¡Si!, ¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente?.**

 **Trunks: ¡Claro!.**

 **Nappa: Muy bien, sígueme, iremos volando, queda en el "Centro de Entrenamiento" abandonado, seria el antiguo "Centro de Entrenamiento".**

 **Trunks: Esta bien.**

EN LA TIERRA

 **Krilin: ¿Volverán todos?.** (PREGUNTO PREOCUPADO)

 **Bulma: No lo se, pero hay que tener fe.**

 **Milk: ¡Quiero a mi Gohan, a mi Goten y a Goku!.** (PONIÉNDOSE A LLORAR)

 **Krilin: Cálmate Milk, ellos volverán, como dijo Bulma, hay que tener fe.**

 **Piccoro: ¿Cuanto tardaras en terminar la Maquina del Tiempo?.**

 **Bulma: 2 meses.**

 **Milk: ¡¿Que?! no puedo esperar tanto.**

EN EL PLANETA VEGETA

 **Nappa: Ya llegamos.**

 **Trunks: ¿Y la cosa sorprendente?.**

 **Nappa: Esta allá mira allá, ¿Ves?.**

 **Trunks: ¡O si!, es una nave muy grande.**

Y de repente Nappa tira dos bolas de energía hacia Trunks, y el polvo tapa la vista de Nappa. Así que no pudo ver que Trunks esquivo los ataque con mucha facilidad.

 **Nappa: ¡Señor Vegeta, ya puedes venir para ver el buen trabajo que e hecho!.** (dijo con toda confianza)

 **Vegeta: ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo!.**

De apoco se empieza disipar el polvo y...

 **Trunks: ¿De que festejan ustedes dos?.**

 **Nappa: ¡¿Que?!, no puede imposible.** (dijo atónito)

 **Vegeta del Pasado: Pe.. pe.. pero eso es imposible.** (dijo abriendo bien grande los ojos)

 **Nappa: Pero si mi ataque nunca ha fallado.**

 **Trunks: Nappa, ¿Quieres pelea?, pues la tendrás.** (dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea)

 **Nappa: ¡Te derrotare!, ¡Toma!.**

Y Nappa le tira 10 bolas de energía hacia Trunks, pero Trunks las esquiva, y Trunks se teletransporta hacia la espalda de Nappa, y desde atrás le pega con toda sus fuerzas, Nappa cae al suelo, y desde ahí Trunks le tira un "Kame-Hame-Ha".

 **Trunks: ¡Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.**

Y el "Kame-Hame-Ha" pega contra Nappa, y derrepente Nappa esta todo desintegrado.

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Toma!**

Y Vegeta del Pasado le tira un "Bing Bang Attack", pero Trunks realiza un "Barrier", y el ataque de Vegeta del Pasado a sido esquivado, pero Trunks se teletransporta al Palacio Real.  
Con rabia el Vegeta vio cuando Trunks uso una técnica y se fue. Entonces vegeta emprende vuelo al su casa suponiendo que Trunks fue para ese lugar

EN EL PALACIO REAL

 **Trunks: ¡Papa, papa!¡abuelo,abuelo!.**

 **Vegeta y rey Vegeta: ¡Que!.** (dijeron con un tono de susto pues no lo esperaban)

 **Trunks: ¡mi papá del Pasado, me ataco con un "Bing Bang Attack"!.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y lo esquivaste?.**

 **Trunks: ¡Si!, lo esquive con "barrier".**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Muy bien nieto!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Muy bien hijo!.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Hijo y Nieto?.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡A si es!.**

 **Vegeta: El sera tu hijo en el Futuro.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Mi hijo?, eso es sayajin tiene pelo y ojos negros. Aunque tiene un parecido a mi en los ojos exceptuando que son celestes,en la nariz y la postura de pelea pero su cabello lo delata q no es un sayajin.** (dijo muy seguro en si mismo)

 **Trunks: lo que pasa es que me parezco mucho al papá mi mamá. Ellos son terrícolas igual que yo.**

 **QUE!** (gritaron el rey y su hijo -obviamente el niño-)

 **Vegeta del pasado:es imposible,como llegue a tener un hijo con una terrí mayoría de esos embarazos los niños viven pocos minutos o terminan en abortos.**

 **Vegeta:bueno lo que pasa es que perdí una pelea con Kakarotto y luego de un tiempo conocí a mi digamos actual esposa Bulma. Y ademas son una raza muy parecida a nosotros pero muy débiles.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Eso explica verdad vegeta** (dijo mirando al niño) **tu pudiste haber tenido los ojos marrón claro como los de tu madre.Y sin embargo no dices que ella no es sayajin.**

 **Vegeta del pasado: ump bueno creo que tiene lógica.Y a todo esto padre ¿donde esta mi madre?**

El rey no le había dicho a su hijo que su madre había desaparecido en una misión. Y que había mandado tropas a buscar en el sector que estaba solo recibía informes negativos,debido a que era un planeta demasiado grande y el también ya se estaba preocupando.

 **Rey Vegeta:tu madre esta conquistando un planeta.**

 **Trunks y Vegeta del pasado:¿cual?**

 **Rey Vegeta:no recuerdo bien el nombre es algo complicado.** (mintió si sabia cual era el nombre del planeta,pero sabia que si lo decía el trataría de comunicarse con ella o ir a lo que el príncipe tenia de fuerte lo tenia también en el príncipe ya conocía ese planeta)

 **Vegeta del pasado: ump** (dijo con una mirada de desaprobación pues se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba)

EN LA BASE DONDE LLEGABAN LAS NAVES QUE VOLVÍAN DE OTROS PLANETAS

 **Goku: Hoy llegara mi padre.**

 **Gohan: ¡Ja!, por fin es el día.**

 **Goten: ¡Y el nos entrenara, verdad!.**

 **Gohan: ¡Mira papá!, una Nave esta llegando.**

 **Goku: ¡Oh es verdad!.**

Y la Nave por fin aterrizo, y baja un hombre muy parecido a Goku es Bardock.

 **Goku: ¡Miren ese de ve ser mi padre!.**

 **Gohan: ¡Es muy parecido a ti!.**

 **Goten: ¡Es verdad!.**

Y Goku se dirija a Bardock **.**

 **Goku: Hola Bardock.**

 **Bardock: Hola, ¿Quien eres?, porque te pareces mucho a mi.**

* * *

ADELANTO:

El padre de Goku,Bardock por fin llega, y los Saiyajin se enfrentan a Freezer y a su ejercito.

Próximo Capitulo: Un Viejo Enemigo.

Hola gente espero que les halla gustado y en una parte meti a la madre de vegeta digan si les gustaría que la incluya en la historia o no. pues lo puse aprovechando el momento.

hasta el siguiente capitulo :)


	5. Un Antiguo Enemigo

**Capitulo 5: Un Antiguo Enemigo.**

 **Goku: Yo soy tu hijo.**

 **Bardock: Pe... per.. pero eso es imposible.**

 **Goku: Es verdad,es que yo soy de otro lugar.**

 **Bardock: Ahora te creo tu eres Raditz, hijo te queda bien el pelo corto.**

 **Goku: ¡Yo no soy Raditz!. (** dijo con un tono de ofendido **)**

 **Bardock: ¿Y que otro hijo mio podrás ser?, Raditz ya dijiste que no y** **Kakarotto tampoco porque apenas es un bebe.¡¿quién eres y porque me conoces?!**

 **Goku: Yo soy Kakarotto.**

 **Bardock: ¡Pero eso es imposible!.(** completa mente sorprendido **)**

 **Goku: ¡Tienes razón!, pero para que me creas, nosotros venimos del Futuro en una maquina del tiempo, para avisar a la Raza Saiyajin de que iba a ser exterminada junto al Planeta Vegeta y los sobrevivientes somos unos 6 mas o menos.**

 **Bardock: ¡Entonces mi visión tenia razón! ¡pero suena a algo imposible mas que una afirmación!.**

 **En eso Goku empieza a confundirse con lo que le dijo su padre.**

 **Goku: ¿Visiones?, ¿De que visiones hablas?.(** estaba intrigado **)**

 **Bardock: Es que yo tuve una visión que me decía que el Planeta Vegeta iba a ser destruido junto a la Raza.**

 **Goku: ¡Ven!, vayamos al Palacio Real hay te podremos explicar todo con más calma.**

Goku empezó a volar porque se dio cuenta que con los gritos de su padre. Empezaba a llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

 **Bardock: ¡Espera!, ¿Quien exterminara a la Raza?.**

 **Goku: ¡Freezer! (** Goku empezando a volar **).**

 **Bardock: are todo por mi Raza, pero no te creo que vengas del Futuro, ni lo de la maquina del tiempo.**

 **Goku: ¡Esta Bien! no me creas pero vamos ya.**

 **Bardock: esta bien (** dijo resignado porque sabia lo de su planeta **)**

 _En el Palacio Real-_

 **Rey Vegeta: Bueno vayámonos a la Base donde esta todo nuestro ejercito, ah y Soldado avisele a todo nuestro ejercito que se prepare para la guerra.**

 **Soldado Saiyajin 1: ¡Si señor!.**

 **Trunks: Esperemos que ganemos la Guerra.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: Si la ganaremos hijo.(** dijo con toda confianza como todo niño **)**

 **Trunks: Si hay que tener fe.**

 **Goku: ¡Eyyyyyy!. (** aterrizaba en el suelo **)**

 **Rey Vegeta: Es Kakarotto o Goku no se. Tampoco me interesa**

 **Trunks: Señor Goku, ¿Ya encontró a su padre?.**

 **Goku: ¡Si!.**

 **Bardock: ¡Espera un segundo!, el no es mi hijo.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Insecto estúpido! el es tu hijo.**

 **Bardock: Oh Príncipe Vegeta, lo siento.**

 **Vegeta: Maldito Bardock no me tienes que dar no soy de aquí al menos no ahora.**

 **Bardock: Esperen, usted no es Vegeta, por el Príncipe Vegeta todabia es un niño.**

 **Vegeta:No me digas, encerio (** dijo con sarcasmo **)**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Es que ellos vienen del Futuro!.**

 **Bardock: Lo siento Rey Vegeta pero sigo son creer que ellos vienen del Futuro.**

De repente aparece Dodoria,que por suerte no sabia nada de lo que estaban hablando.Y se acerca al rey.

 **Dodoria: ¡Rey Vegeta!, tiene que venir,el Señor Freezer quiere que vaya a hablar con el personalmente.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Maldito insecto!, el no ira a ningún lado escuchaste!**

 **Dodoria: ¡¿Y quien me lo dice?!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡El Príncipe Vegeta!.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Vegeta hijo déjame ir tranquilízate. No pasara nada sabes que ya e ido muchas veces.**

 **Vegeta: No te lo permitiré padre,hay si pasara í es justo donde mueres,y me reclama para llevarme con el**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Que?!.**

 **Vegeta del pasado:como que reclamarme a que te refieres con eso.(** mi a su futuro y a su padre **)**

El Rey Vegeta quería que se lo trague la sabia como decirle a su hijo que había negociado que a su planeta no le pase nada,a cambio de su propio hijo. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo. El futuro de su hijo hablo y le cambio de tema.

 **Vegeta: Y si quieres llevar a mi padre primero tendrás que pasar por mi** **cadáver maldito insecto.**

 **Dodoria: Si eso es lo que quieres.**

Empieza la pelea Dodoria vs Vegeta

* * *

hola a todo espero que les halla capitulo no es largo porque todabia estoy haciendo la parte de la pelea y como tadabia no esta lista les dejo primera parte para no atrasar mucho.

dejen sus la próxima :)


	6. antiguos enemigos

**Capitulo 6: Antiguos Enemigos.**

 **Dodoria: Vegeta espero que sepas sobre lo que estas no me sorprende mucho ya que los sayajin son unos tontos.**

 **Vegeta: Maldito Inútil yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y siempre se lo que hago.**

 **Dodoria: ¡Toma!.**

Dodoria lo ataca con un cabezazo pero Vegeta lo esquiva, y Vegeta le pega una patada con toda sus fuerzas, Dodoria esta en el suelo, Vegeta toma vuelo y desde el cielo Vegeta le tira 10 Bolas de Energia.

 **Dodoria: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.** (termino incinerado)

-vegeta lo derrota fácilmente como en la saga de Freezer debido a que incremento su fuerza-

 **Vegeta: ¡Maldito Insecto!, ¿No ves que somos mas poderosos?.**

 **Goku: Vegeta, el no sabia que somos mas poderosos porque nunca peleo contra nosotros en el fue justo.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Maldito Kakarotto!,** (miro el lugar donde mato a Dodoria) **tienes razón.**

 **Goku: Lo has derrotado fácilmente.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Hijo gracias por avisarme o sino yo ya estaría muerto.**

 **Vegeta: ¡De nada padre!.**

 **Bardock: Ese Dodoria si que era débil.**

 **Gohan: ¡Jajajajaja!, si abuelo.**

 **Bardock: ¡Que yo no soy tu abuelo!.¡y aquel no es mi hijo!**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Basta de tonterías y vayamos a la Base para prepararnos para la Guerra!.**

En la Nave de Freezer

 **Freezer: ¡¿Porque todavía no están aquí?!.¡¿A donde se metieron los inútiles de Dodoria y Vegeta?!**

 **Zarbon: No lo se Lord Freezer. Pero ya deberían estar por llegar**

 **Freezer: Ve a ver que sucede allí.Ya tuvo que haber vuelto.**

 **Zarbon: Si señor.**

 **En la Tierra**  
 **N-18: La única Maquina del Tiempo que se puede usar es la de Trunks del Futuro. Es la única que no tardarí** **a tanto ya que esta armada.**

 **Bulma: ¡Es cierto!, la ultima que vino que fue el Viernes pasado dijo que vendría esta semana el Viernes.**

 **Milk: Podríamos usar esa Maquina del Tiempo.**

 **Krilin: ¡Es verdad pueden usar la Maquina del Tiempo de Trunks del Futuro.**

 **Bulma: ¡Si!.**

En el Planeta Vegeta

 **Goku: Bueno ya nos vamos a la Base para prepararnos para la Batalla.**

 **Vegeta: Para de hablar, Kakarotto. Puede haber alguien de la nave de Freezer.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Ya es tiempo.**

Zarbon estaba escuchando todo, el estaba escondido escuchando todo el Plan. **  
**

-flash back-

Zarbon estaba llegando a la base cuando vio doble vio al rey,y a entendía porque también estaba el príncipe la derecha del rey (el niño).Sin salir de donde escuchar la conversación con todo que empezaron contar el plan y ya sabido estaba por volver a la nave de Freezer.

-fin del flah back-

 **Zarbon: ¡Oh!, tengo que avisarle al Señor Freezer** (Dijo silenciosamente).

 **Pero Bardock estaba justo donde estaba Zarbon.**

 **Bardock: ¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado!.**

Y Bardock le pega una puñetazo con toda sus fuerzas, que Zarbon choco contra la pared del Palacio Real y la rompio.A tal escandalo todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 **Zarbon: Oh.**

 **Goku: ¡Es Zarbon!.**

 **Zarbon: ¿Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?¿Y como sabes mi nombre?.**

 **Vegeta: Kakarotto, encárgate de este maldito insecto.**

 **Goku: ¿Quieres pelear?.** (todo cayeron de espadas a tal pregunta)

 **Zarbon: ¡Yo no vine a pelear, yo vine a decirle al Rey Vegeta que venga a la Nave del Señor Freezer!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Ah!, como Dodoria no pudo llevarlo mando a su otro sirviente. Claro que también terminaras como Dodoria de una forma u otra**

 **Zarbon: ¡¿Que?!**

 **Vegeta: Ves ese lugar lleno de donde termino Dodoria.** (dijo con malicia)

 **Zarbon:** **oh maldita tengo otra opción, si acepto ¿peleare contra ese Saiyajin? no sera gran cosa.**

 **Goku: Me llamo Goku.**

 **Gohan y Goten: ¡Tu puedes papa!.**

 **Goku: ¡Gracias niños!.**

 **Zarbon: Bueno peleamos ahora o que.**

 **Goku: Bien empiezas tu.**

 **Zarbon lo ataca con un "Cañón de Fuego".**

 **Zarbon: ¡Toma!.**

 **Gohan: ¡Cuidado papa!.**

 **Pero Goku la esquiva y desde ahi Goku lo ataca con un "Kame-Hame-Ha".**

 **Goku: ¡Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.**

Goku golpea a Zarbon con el "Kame-Hame-Ha", el efecto del ataque fue tan efectivo que el golpe lo llevo a Zarbon a la Nave de Freezer, y el golpe rompe la pared de la Nave.Y goku lo siguió debido a que estaba en la atmosfera del planeta y iba a tener oxigeno.

 **Zarbon: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!.**

 **Freezer: ¡Oh!, ¡Atacalo Zarbon!.**

 **Zarbon: ¡Si Señor Freezer!.**

Y Zarbon se Teletransporta hasta el lugar donde esta Goku con la "Teletransportacion Bukujutsu".

 **Goku: ¡Oh! ¡¿donde esta?!.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Esta en su espalda!.Señor Goku**

 **Vegeta: Dile Kakarotto porque se puede acostumbrar a que lo llame así y que no lo sueñe y tampoco le digas señor.**

 **Goku: ¡¿Que?!, ¡Oh!.**

 **Y Zarbon lo agarra y lo ataca con un "Tornillo del Infierno".**

 **Zarbon: ¡Toma!.** (le tira el ataque en la espalda)

 **Goku: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.**

 **Goku esta todo desangrado en el suelo y sin energía.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Gohan tu llévale las "Semillas del Ermitaño" a Kakarotto mientras yo peleo contra Zarbon.**

 **Gohan: ¡Si señor Vegeta!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Tanto tiempo Maldito Zarbon!.**

 **Zarbon: ¡Yo no te he visto nunca!.**

Vegeta lo ataca derrepente con un "Bing Bang Attack", pero Zarbon lo esquiva Teletransportandose y lo ataca a Vegeta con un "Tornillo de Fuego".

 **Vegeta:¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.**

 **Zarbon: ¡Nadie me derrotara!, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!.**

 **Goku ya comió la "Semilla del Ermitaño" y recupero toda su energía.**

 **Goku: ¡Ya es tiempo!.**

 **Zarbon: ¡Ya es tiempo de que pierdas!, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!.**

 **Goku: ¡No!, ¡Tu vas a perder!.**

 **Zarbon: ¡Son muy deviles para mi!.**

 **Goku:¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.**

 **Goku logra transformarse en "Ssj".**

 **Zarbon: ¡¿Que?!, pe.. per... pero ¿Que te sucedió?.(retrocede por el miedo)**

 **Goku: Me transforme en "Super Saiyajin".**

 **Zarbon: ¿"Super Saiyajin, acaso no seras el "Super Saiyajin Legendario"?.**

 **Goku: ¡No lo se pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso!.**

 **Goku se eleva y desde alli lo ataca con un "Taiyoquen", y Zarbon pierde la vista, y entonces Goku lo ataca con un "Super Kame-Hame-Ha".**

 **Zarbon: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡No puede ser yo soy un Guerrero muy Poderoso como pude perder!.**

Y Zarbon queda todo desintegrado.

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Vegeta, hijo!.** (vaco con cara de preocupación hacia su hijo-el del futuro-)

 **Vegeta del pasado:nunca vi a mi padre preocupado por algo que me pase porque actúa tan por algo que le alla pasado a mi madre y no me lo quiere que le pregunte que le había pasado me porque le presta tanta atención a mi yo futuro.Y a que se refería con "me reclama para llevarme con el" no entiendo ¿hay algo que no quieren que yo sepa?** (la cabeza del príncipe daba muchas vueltas por todos los acontecimientos)

 **Goku: ¡Oh no!, ¿Vegeta estas bien?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡¿Y como crees que estoy maldito insecto?!.** (intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de su padre)

 **Goku: ¡Gohan dale una "Semilla del Ermitaño".**

 **Gohan: ¡Si papa!.**

 **Y Vegeta come la "Semilla del Ermitaño".**

 **Trunks: ¿Papa estas bien?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Si!.**

 **Goku: ¡Que bien que tenemos las "Semillas del Ermitaño".**

 **Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto apúrate prepárate para enfrentar a Freezer y a su ejercito!.**

* * *

hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero haca les resumí los 2 capítulos espero que les aya gustado aunque no me gusto mucho lo de Dodoria pero lo trate de apegar a lo que paso en la serie

Dejen sus comentarios y asta la próxima :)


	7. recordando el pasado

**Capitulo 7: recordando el pasado**

 **Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto apúrate prepárate para enfrentar a Freezer y a su ejercito!.**

 **Goku: ¡Si, ya quiero enfrentar al ejercito de Freezer!.**

 **Y Goku se teletransporta a la Nave de Freezer, pero cuando llegan aparecen en la parte de naves de emergencia. Goku de tanta emoción que tenia no se percato de que Freezer se estaba alejando en una su ki por completo con la velocidad que tenia la nave.**

 **Goku: ¡No hay nadie!, ¡¿Donde esta Freezer?! aquí estaba ki hace unos momentos.** (lo buscaba con la mirada)

 **Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿Donde esta ese miserable deFreezer?, ¿Lo dejaste escapar maldito insecto?.Hump no se siente su ki por ningún lado de seguro que cuando te estabas teletransportando el estaba en una nave.**

 **Goku: ¡No!, es que.. es que... tu lo viste llegue y no estaba.¿como se pudo haber escapado?**

 **Vegeta: ¡Maldito Freezer!, si que es rápido. Hump tal ves se aya rendido y se no podemos estar seguros tal vez ya esta planeando algo.**

 **Goku: ¡Si, jajajajajajajajajajaajajaja!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡No me estoy riendo maldito insecto! no ves que por tu culpa se escapo.**

 **Gohan: ¡Papa!.**

 **Goku: ¡Gohan!.**

 **Y Gohan aterriza en la Nave de Freezer.**

 **Gohan: ¿Y Freezer?.**

 **Goku: ¡No lo s...**

 **Vegeta: ¡Ese maldito de Freezer escapo!ya que tu padre estaba jugando.**

 **Gohan: ¡Oh que mala suerte!.** (miro a su padre)

 **-En una pequeña Nave de Emergencia,en algún lugar-**

 **Freezer: ¡Son los únicos Soldados que pude rescatar de mi ejercito!Así que más les vale ser útiles.**

 **Soldado Nº1: ¡Oh gracias Lord Freezer!.**

 **Freezer: ¡Muy bien ahora vayamos a la Nave de mi hermano Cooler a pedir ayuda para si podemos derrotar a esos Sucios y miserables Saiyajines.**

 **Soldado Nº2: ¡Si señor!.**

 **-En el Planeta Vegeta-**

 **Trunks: Papa, ¿Y ahora que?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡No lo se y es que Freezer se rindió y se escapo o esta planeando algo, no lo se!.**

 **Todos en el lugar estaban pensando en lo que había echo Freezer si había escapado o estaba tramando algo pero los inquietaba.**

 **-Mientras tanto en la Nave de Cooler-**

 **General de Cooler: Señor Cooler alguien quiere hablar con usted.**

 **General de Cooler: ¡Dile que pase!.**

 **Soldado Cooler: Señor ya puede pasar.** (estaba en la puerta)

 **Freezer: Esta bien.**

 **General de Cooler: Señor Cooler ya entro.**

 **Cooler: ¡¿Que quiere?!.**

 **Freezer: Hola hermano tanto tiempo.**

 **Cooler: Free... Freez... Freezer hermano tanto tiempo, ¿Que quieres?.** (se sorprendió al ver a su hermano hay pues seguramente algo había pasado)

 **Freezer: Te vengo a pedir ayuda para exterminar a una Raza muy poderosa llamada "Saiyajin" a matado 2 mis más fieles y de confianza soldados.**

 **Cooler: ¡Oh si hermano con gusto te ayudare en esta Guerra!.**

 **Freezer: Gracias hermano, ahora le iré a pedir ayuda a nuestro padre King Cold.**

 **Cooler: ¿Y tu ejercito hermano?.** (pregunto al ver que había entrado solo)

 **Freezer: Lo perdí, porque estaba muy apurado escapando que solo pude rescatar a 20 soldados.**

 **Cooler: ¿Como los perdiste?.**

 **Freezer: Una "Revelión Saiyajin",no se como los sucios Saiyajin se dieron cuenta de mi están en contra mía y por eso he venido a pedir ayuda.**

 **Cooler: ¡Muy bien, ve a ver a nuestro padre y pídele ayuda!.**

 **Freezer: ¡Si!, hermano.**

 **-En el Planeta Vegeta-**

 **Goku,Gohan y Goten estaban entrenado en las montañas debido a que era un buen legar ya que no había casi nadie y se parecía al lugar donde vivían. Goku entrenaba con sus hijos pero algo distraído mirando el cielo buscando el ki de Freezer aunque ni siquiera se volteo a ver a Gohan.**

 **Goku: ¡Gohan!, espero que entrenes muy duro para poder pelear contra Freezer si es que viene.**

 **Gohan: ¡Si, papa!.**

 **Goku: ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti Goten!.**

 **Goten: ¡Si, papa entrenare muy duro para que nadie me pueda vencer!.**

 **Goku: ¡Así me gusta!.**

 **-En el palacio-**

 **Vegeta: Trunks quiero que sigas entrenando por si llega a venir Freezer. Cualquier cosa que pase estaremos listos.**

 **Trunks: Si papá**

 **El rey Vegeta y su príncipe no podían creer el gran parecido que tenían ya de por si bastante en el físico también eran parecidos en carácter. Tenían la misma forma de hacer entender a sus hijos las Trunks era más obediente y con vegeta tardaban un pocos más debido a que era un Saiyajin completo y era mucho más hasta había veces que ni siquiera hacía lo que se le decía,siendo a que su educación era mucho más estricta al ser un heredero al que a la única persona que le tenia un gran respeto y obediencia era a su única persona capas de controlarlo.**  
 **Cuando el príncipe y el rey salieron de su trance se pusieron a entrenar como es debido.**  
 **3 hs después descansaron y fueron a comer cuando el joven príncipe le pregunta a su forma adulta**

 **Vegeta niño: Señor Vegeta a cuantos años pude transformarme en super saiyajin?**

 **Vegeta:1°no me digas señor dime Vegeta ya que soy tu me voy a dar cuenta de que me hablas a mi y ya sabes como llamar mi atención.2° me pude transformar en Super Saiyajin a los 34 añ no se si te logres transformar estamos cambiando mucho esta linea de tiempo con tan solo estar hablando.Y el super Saiyajin se forma por la ira,la frustración,el odio,y un mío fue que no tolere que un clase baja me superara y mucho menos de todo por lo que he pasado con Freezer para no ser el mejor de mi raza.**

 **Vegeta niño:¡como que fui superado por un clase baja!y¿porqué dices lo que pase con Freezer?y... donde estuve yo cuando destruyeron el planeta?** (levanto la voz no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando)

 **Vegeta:Cuando destruyeron Veggita fue destruido Freezer me obligó a trabajar para el,y estuve haciendo su trabajo por 30 añ nada había cambiado a excepción de que ya no podía volver aquí y los castigos por los errares eran más pasar los años lo que me motivaba a estar en esa nave era matar a se maldito de Freezer y cobrar venganza por lo que había echo. Estuve siempre con otros 2 saiyajines uno era Nappa y el otro era Raditz.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Raditz es el hijo mayor de Bardock verdad.(** nadie se daba cuenta pero el era el que más atención prestaba a lo que decía la versión futura de su hijo)

 **Vegeta: Si ese mismo. Recuerdo que Freezer nos había mandado a conquistar un recuerdo cual pero volvimos Freezar nos dijo que un meteorito se había estrellado en el planeta destruyéndolo.**

 **Vegeta niño: Pero si no querías trabajar para no te escapaste o fingiste tu muerte mientras conquistabas un planeta.**

 **Vegeta:** (eso de escapar si se me ocurrió pero lo fingir mi muerte cambiando mucho el tiempo) **Si intente escaparme pero dure desaparecido 2 semanas luego unos soldados de Freezer me encontraron al parecer los había mandado a buscarme debido a que nada se escapa de Freezer y tuve que apegarme a las lo fingir mi muerte no se me ocurrió. Después de que me intente escapar Freezer iba al lugar donde yo dormía para vigilarme y la mayoría de la veces me despertaba y no le importaba si estuviese con la mitad de los huesos rotos para hacerme un supuesto entrenamiento donde utilizaba utilizaba 20 veces multiplicada mi de esos entrenamientos como le decía el llamaba a Nappa para que me lleve a mi cuarto y si llegaba a llorar en algunos de esos entrenamientos por el dolor no me permitía comer por semanas.**

 **El joven príncipe se no pedía creer el infierno que hubiese vivido si ellos no aparecían, lo cual lo aliviaba por saber que no pasaría por eso o eso creí que el rey no podía creer lo que paso su hijo y peor aun lo mandaba a entrenar con el desde que cumplió 3 años. Empezó a sentir una gran rabia al saber lo que le había echo a su el joven príncipe callo y Trunks se que en una especie de shok por las cosas que había pasado su padre bajo la mirada y por fin entendía el origen de su cará que su yo infante era bastante diferente en cuanto al carácter pero también era solo un niño de 6 años.**  
 **El rey miraba a su hijo(el niño)que estaba comido sin prestar atención a su alrededor,no sabía en que estaba pesando al casi mandarlo con Freezer permanentemente.Y lo empezó haber como si lo estuvieran por arrancar de sus las manos solos para torturar a su hijo u algo que nadie vio al expresión debido a que estaban muy concentrados en sus comidas.**

 **-En la Nave de King Cold-**

 **General de King Cold: Señor King Cold alguien quiere hablar con usted.**

 **King Cold: ¡¿Que quiere?!.**

 **General de King Cold: No lo se Señor King Cold no se lo he preguntado.**

 **King Cold: ¡Bueno dile que pase!.**

 **General de King Cold: Esta bien Señor King Cold,** (Dijo el General mientras se dirijia a hablar con Freezer).

 **Y el General abre la puerta y dice:**

 **General de King Cold: Ya puede pasar señor.**

 **Y Freezer se dirije hacia donde estaba su padre King Cold.**

 **Freezer: Hola padre.**

 **King Cold: ¡Hijo!, tanto tiempo, Freezer. Que heces por aquí.**

 **Freezer: Padre vengo a pedirte ayuda para vengarme de los Saiyajin.**

 **King Cold: ¡¿Y tu ejercito?!.**

 **Freezer: Lo perdí.**

 **King Cold: ¿Como?.**

 **Freezer: Los Saiyajin se dieron cuenta de mi plan y asesinaron a dos guerreros míos muy poderosos que se llamaban: Dodoria y Zarbon, y yo como estaba tan apurado escapando solo pude rescatar 20 guerreros.**

 **King Cold: ¡Oh si hijo tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites!.**

 **Freezer: ¡Ah padre me olvidaba!.**

 **King Cold: Que hijo.**

 **Freezer: Cooler también va a estar ayudándome.**

 **King Cold: Si mejor aun.**

 **Freezer: ¡Ahora la familia esta unida para exterminar a toda la Raza Saiyajin, jajajajajajajajajajajaja!.**

 **King Cold: ¡Si, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!**

* * *

hola a todo espero que les aya gustado tarde mucho porque perdi el archivo cuando se me rompió la compu. A y les quería preguntar si escribí bien el nombre del planeta. dejen sus comentario y no vemos :)


	8. ¿QUÉ PASO CON LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO?

****8\. ¿QUÉ PASO CON LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO?****

 ** **Goku miraba el cielo esperando saber a donde se fue Freezer. Se encontraban en unas montañas aisladas de la población. Gohan y Goten entrenaban asta que vieron que su padre estaba mirando el cielo. Concentrado en algo pero no sabían que exactamente.****

 ** **Gohan: papá ¿que miras?  
**** ** **Goku: no es nada gohan mejor hay que seguir entrenando.-  
**** ** **Goten: papá ¿cuando vamos a volver a casa?  
**** ** **Goku: ¿ya te quieres ir?  
**** ** **Goten: es que mamá se va a enojar  
**** ** **Goku se paro en seco. Goten tenia razón cuando milk se entere de todo,seguro lo mataría.  
**** ** **Goku: Gohan ¿recuerdas donde quedo la maquina del tiempo?  
**** ** **Gohan: la verdad no lo recuerdo. Y Goten tiene razón cuando mamá se entere nos va a matar.  
**** ** **Goten: Trunks o el señor Vegeta tal vez recuerden donde esta.  
**** ** **Goku: pero tampoco podemos irnos todavía,tenemos que detener a Freezer donde sea que este.  
**** ** **Gohan: igual tendríamos que ir a buscar la nave por si acaso. Sino, no podremos volver al futuro.  
**** ** **Goku: esta bien iremos a preguntarles a vegeta y a trunks si saben donde esta la maquina del tiempo.****

 ** **Y tomaron vuelo rumbo al palacio. Unos minutos después llegaron al palacio. Y empezaron a Vegeta y Trunks. Cuando llegaron al palacio se encontraron con Bardock.****

 ** **Goku: oye papá ¿qué haces aquí?¿también estas entrenando?  
**** ** **Bardock: ¿que? Tu otra vez. Ya te dije que no soy tu padre.  
**** ** **Goku: jajaja esta bien.  
**** ** **Vegeta niño: oye que haces aquí seño... Kakarotto.  
**** ** **Goku: ¿ha? A eres tú. Veo asta de niño me dices Kakaratto, pero si quieres dime goku.  
**** ** **Vegeta niño:te hice una pregunta  
**** ** **Goten: vinimos a hablar con vegeta y trunks. Bueno tu versión adulta  
**** ** **Vegeta niño: Estan en la arena de entrenamiento con mi padre. ¿Y tu Bardock?  
**** ** **Bardock: príncipe e venido porque necesito hablar con el rey.  
**** ** **Vegeta niño: esta bien ya dije donde esta.  
**** ** **Goku: oye vegeta,trunks y tu padre están entrenando ¿verdad?**** ** **Vegeta niño: así es.  
**** ** **Goku: y ¿porqué no entrenas?  
**** ** **Vegeta niño: eso no les incumbe. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y no me molesten****

 ** **Dicho esto vegeta se va. Y los demás se van a la arena de entrenamiento. Allí estaban como había dicho vegeta, entrenando.****

 ** **Goku: Oye vegeta.  
**** ** **Vegeta: que quieres Kakarotto(**** dijo fastidiado por su presencia y frenando el entrenamiento ** **)  
**** ** **Goku: Es que queríamos saber si recuerdas donde quedo la maquina del tiempo.  
**** ** **Vegeta: Que ¿ya te quieres ir?  
**** ** **Goku: no es eso,es que, tendríamos que tener la nave por si acaso.  
**** ** **Vegeta: Bueno,no recuerdo donde quedo la nave.  
Goku:¡COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS DONDE DEJAMOS LA NAVE!.  
Trunks: ¿como? pero si tu reconociste el lugar.  
Vegeta: si pero no recuerdo con exactitud hay muchos lugares parecidos aquí.  
Gohan: bueno en ese caso ¿alguien se acuerda como era el lugar?  
Trunks : yo si recuerdo era como un campo pero con unos cuantos arboles.  
Goku: bien Trunks. ¿vegeta te suena un lugar así?  
Vegeta: unos 4 lugares son los mas cercanos. Uno al norte,2 al sur y uno al este.  
Gohan: bien sera mejor si nos dividimos, mi padre goten y yo iremos al norte. Sr Vegeta usted y Trunks ¿pueden ir juntos al este?  
Vegeta: esta bien (****dijo con su típico carácter ** **) eleven su ki si es que encuentran la maquina. Así sabremos todos cuando la encontramos. Y si a nochese nos encontraremos aquí  
****

 ** **Así Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Goten y Goku emprendieron vuelo.**** ** **Luego de un rato volando sin éxito Goku,Gohan y Goten decidieron empezar a buscar en tierra.****

 ** **Gohan: espero que la nave este por aquí.  
Goten: tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pasara.****

 ** **Mientras tanto con Vegeta y Trunks.****

 ** **Trunks: Papá este planeta tiene un parecido a la tierra.  
**** ** **Vegeta: Hump no te atrevas a comparar a este planeta con la tierra.  
**** ** **Trunks: creo que deberíamos buscar por tierra pude que no este muy a la vista desde aquí.  
**** ** **Vegeta: Esta bien.  
**** ** **Trunks: Papá ¿tu extrañas este lugar?  
****

 ** **Vegeta solo miro sin decir palabra. Trunks noto que no ole iba a responder. Así que se puso a buscar la maquina del tiempo.  
**** ** **Luego de unas horas cuando todos se estaban por regresar al palacio.****

 ** **Trunks: papá donde crees que este la maquina del tiempo.  
Vegeta: si lo supiera no lo estaríamos buscando.  
****

 ** **Entonces Trunks se recuesta junto a un árbol. Y nota una figura rara a lo lejos.****

 ** **Trunks: papá ¿qué es eso?  
Vegeta: ¿qué cosa?  
Trunks: eso de allá (****empieza a volar hacia el objeto y vegeta lo sigue ** **). Es la maquina del tiempo.  
Vegeta: ¿que? ¿porqué esta cubierta de plantas? por eso no la vimos cuando pasamos volando.  
Trunks: hay que avisar a los demás (****se transforma en ssj ** **)  
Vegeta: esto también se puede encapsular ¿verdad?  
Trunks: Así es. Creo que deberíamos quitarle todo primero.(****dijo empezando a sacar las plantas ** **).  
Vegeta: Esta bien  
Trunks: ¡Papá ven!  
Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede?  
Trunks: mira****

 **Cuando Vegeta se acerco vio que el motor estaba llenos de plantas y roto. En algunas partes como si se hubiera sobre calentado. Justamente llega Goku.**

 **Goku: ya llegamos"y se dio cuenta de las miradas de Trunks y Vegeta" ¿qué sucede?  
Gohan: ¿ocurre algo malo?  
Vegeta: Parece que el motor de la nave esta roto.  
Gohan: ¿que? Significa que no podremos volver a nuestro tiempo.  
Goku:¿Como? Milk se va a enfadar conmigo  
Vegeta: Tu esposa es el menor de los problemas ahora.  
Trunks: ¿pero como volveremos entonces?**

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE AGREGUE A ALGÚN PERSONAJE ;) DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	9. 9-problemas y futuros problemas

**9-problemas y futuros problemas**

 **Trunks: ¿pero como vamos a volver?  
Vegeta: no tengo idea. Tu no sabes como armo esto tu madre. Se supone que tu estuviste con ella mientras la armaba.  
Trunks: no tengo idea de como repararlo,necesitaría los planos y no se siquiera si para este tiempo ya nació mamá.  
Goku:¿entonces que aremos?  
Gohan: Sr vegeta, no hay científicos aquí que lo puedan reparar.  
Vegeta: los científicos de aquí se especializan en naves. No es mala idea mocoso.  
Gohan: ya se esta haciendo tarde,que les parece si regresamos y seguimos viendo como repara la nave.**

 **Todos emprendieron vuelo hacia el palacio,donde se estaba dando una discusión otro problema. O mejor dicho un futuro problema.**

 **Cuando los guerreros z se fueron**

 **Bardock: rey Vegeta necesito hablarle sobre la futura batalla.  
Rey Vegeta: A que te refieres  
Bardock: E tenido unas visiones sobre las futuras batallas y asta ahora no se han equivocado. de no ser por los sujetos que vinieron al planeta y se transforman en el ssj todo estaría destruido.  
Rey Vegeta: Hum. Bueno en estos momentos no perdemos nada. Que has visto  
Bardock: sera mejor que sea en otro lugar aquí puede haber alguien del lado de Freezer.  
Rey Vegeta: esta bien creo que tienes razón.  
Bardock: como usted diga**

 **EN EL ESTUDIO**

 **Rey Vegeta: bien dime que viste.  
Bardock: bien** ****e visto que Freezer no va venir solo esta vez viene acompañado y con un ejercito enorme. No se de quienes exactamente pero se que son muy fuertes ya había mucha gente con miedo,asta ese que se parece a mi y la versión futura de su hijo estaban paralizados. Los demás que vinieron con ellos estaban en el suelo mal heridos. Luego todo se pone oscuro y empieza otra visión en la cual veo mi esposa Gine, la reina y el príncipe. Veo que el tiene una herida grande en el pecho y otra en la cabeza que parece más grabe ya sangraba mucho. Ellas trataban de curarlo pero el se resistía y intentaba volver a la pelea pero creo que ya no estaban en el planeta porque el paisaje no era de aquí y lo único que escuche es al príncipe diciendo "yo me voy a vengar por esto".  
Rey Vegeta: ¿QUE?¿MI ESPOSA VA A VOLVER AHORA QUE PUEDE HABER UNA GUERRA?  
Bardock: eso creo pero hay que entrenar aun más,son más poderosos que nosotros y dudo que puedan ser vencidos.  
Rey Vegeta:**** ** **(el rey estaba en shok no sabia que iba a pasar) Entre todo esto nos as visto a nosotros?  
**** ** **Bardock: eso es lo único que no he podido ver.  
**** ** **Rey Vegeta: ¿tu confías en tus visiones?  
**** ** **Bardock: si, su majestad****


	10. mientras tanto en la tierra

****10- Mientras tanto en la tierra****

 ** **Ya a pasado pasa una semanas desde que Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten y Trunks viajaron en el tiempo. Y también una semana desde que Bulma inicio la nueva maquina del tiempo. Esto tardaba bastante ya que ella se estaba sintiendo mal,pero no por su hijo y su marido. Si era lo que ella pensaba esto iba a tardar.****

 ** **ESA TARDE:****

 ** **Milk fue a la casa de bulma para poder enterarse de cuanto tiempo iba a tardar la maquina en estar terminada.****

 ** **Milk: Bulma como vas con la maquina ¿crees que la terminaras pronto?****

 ** **Bulma: No lo se milk. A demás parece que hay un problema en la maquina que se llevaron.****

 ** **Milk: ¿a qué te refieres?****

 ** **Bulma: tengo una computadora conectada con la maquina la cual dice el estado de la maquina. Y parece que el motor se rompió.****

 ** **Milk: como que tienes una computadora conectada a la maquina del tiempo y no intentaste comunicarte.****

 ** **Bulma: es que no puedo,esa era una de las ultimas modificaciones que debía hacer.****

 ** **Milk: espera dijiste ¿qué la maquina esta rota?****

 ** **Bulma: si al parecer algo o alguien estropeo el motor.****

 ** **Milk: ¡¿QUE?!.Quieres decir que aunque ellos estén tratando de volver no podrán regresar.****

 ** **Bulma: Así es Milk.****

 ** **Milk: Entonces porque no estas trabajando en la maquina.****

 ** **Bulma: bueno, es que me siento mal cundo hago mucho esfuerzo.****

 ** **Luego de eso Milk se quedo callada. No sabia como reaccionar más que con furia.****

 ** **Milk:¡porque demonios tuviste que hacer esa maquina!_dijo Milk con fuego en los ojos.****

 ** **Bulma: tu crees que yo quería que esto pase_ dijo Bulma con ganas de llorar.****


End file.
